


You Have My Sword

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers trope, Geralt is saved by Jaskier, Geraskier Week, Jaskier uses a sword, Lube, M/M, Overly used bath scene, Prostate Milking, Protection, Soft Geralt, gentle geralt, i use that trope a lot really with these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: They get attacked by some ghouls and Geralt loses his sword. Jaskier takes it upon himself to grab said sword and maybe help geralt along.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 344





	You Have My Sword

**Author's Note:**

> For geraskier week day 3: protection.

The townspeople had actually been grateful when Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier the troubadour wandered into the quaint little town. For this poor town had been plagued by ghouls it seems. Normally, ghouls only fed on the dead but it seemed that their main food supply had dried up and was now hunting and killing innocents. 

The alderman of the town had begged Geralt to help. Geralt of course, feeling that sense of duty agreed and they agreed on an undisclosed amount. Jaskier, who had actually never seen a ghoul was quick to follow along. The witcher was a tad annoyed that Jaskier was following behind and making such a racket in the trees and forests as they approached the thicket where the ghouls had started to nest.

“Oh, ow!” Jaskier cried as he got smacked in the face with a large branch, “Geralt, this is just horrible!” He moaned and Geralt glared over his shoulder and sighed,

“Be quiet. They have probably already heard us,” he growled lowly as he held fast upon the silver sword in one hand and a silver chain in another. Jaskier was holding a silver dagger out and looked a little limp wristed. Geralt knew Jaskier could not fight and he definitely was not wearing clothes he could fight in. 

The bard wore his dark blue doublet opened showing the lacy white top he so preferred alongside matching pants and boots that were not made to walk through wooded areas. “Why are you being so stubborn and deciding you need to come along?” Geralt asked over his shoulder as Jaskier huffed a bit and dodged another branch as he tried to get closer to Geralt,

“Well, I have yet to see a ghoul and thought it would be a great and splendid thing!” He said happily, “I can write so many more tales if I actually get to see the beast. Or I guess in this case, beasts?” He questioned, “you don’t exactly give out the best details. I have to fill in the blanks and that isn’t always the best thing to do.” Jaskier was still rambling when Geralt put a hand up to silence him as he heard the first movements.

It was quick and Geralt pushed Jaskier out of the way and to the side lines as three ghouls jumped on him screeching a horrible sound. Jaskier stood his eyes wide as he watched in horror as Geralt threw the creatures off and slashed. One went down with ease and the other got hit with the silver chain and backed away as it howled in pain, scratching at it’s own face.

That seemed to call more and soon there were 10 or 15 of them. Jaskier could not keep count. Geralt had thrown the chain and it had landed on three of them and pinned them down as they hissed at the metal cutting and burning their skin. With a free hand, he shot out igni and alighted a few more before he turned and pirouetted slashing and killing quite a few. 

Jaskier almost wished he had a notebook to be writing these details down. He had seen Geralt fight before but this time it looked almost like a dance! Geralt was spinning, spiraling and slashing all at the same time with such ease. It seemed as if it was ending as quickly as it had started.

The ghouls were being burnt or slashed with silver and none had decided to go after Jaskier; thank Melitele! Soon, it seemed the only ones left were the three under the thick and heavy chain. Geralt did the sign for igni and held it as he went to shoot. Jaskier’s eyes went wide and he screamed “Geralt!” as another ghoul came out of no where.

Geralt turned in time to be knocked down, his silver sword flying to the side as the ghoul started to claw at his face and screeching. Geralt growled and gripped the best he could to keep the ghoul from biting his face. He hadn’t taken any potions because to him, ghouls were always an easy thing to be rid of.

Without thinking, Jaskier dropped the silver dagger and ran for the sword. It was heavy and took a few lifts but he had it up and very brutally sliced into the ghoul, loping its head off as the ghoul fought Geralt. Geralt looked a bit dazed as he sat up from his spot and stared at the bard, now covered in ghoul blood and looking quite fierce as he held the silver sword up.

Before Geralt could react, Jaskier walked to the other three ghouls and quickly beheaded them with a rather loud battle cry before he dropped the sword and turned to fall to his knees, “are you alright?” Jaskier asked his face and now clothes bloodied. Geralt was covered in ghoul blood as well as viscera. 

“Are you okay?” Geralt asked instead as he started to look over his friend to make sure he was not hurt and not bleeding himself,

“Oh yeah totally good.” Jaskier laughed nervously, “all this blood is ghoul blood non is mine. Though, I have to admit I am pretty sure my clothes are ruined!” He gave Geralt a shaky smile. His hands were now shaking and he felt a sob wrack his chest, “oh, I just.. I just killed ghouls and saved you. Oh gods,” Geralt sighed a bit as he patted his friend on the shoulder,

“Alright its alright…” Geralt tried to comfort him but Jaskier was turning to vomit quite loudly next to them as his body shook. Geralt knew that feeling all too well. First few times he had been hyped up on potions killing something he had done the same so he really didn’t blame Jaskier at all. Jaskier cleaned his mouth up and he smiled a bit as he coughed,

“Sorry sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” Geralt stood and pulled Jaskier up with him,

“Come on.” Geralt said as he manhandled Jaskier to Roach who was tied just off the foot path and out of the way. “Get on,” he murmured and helped Jaskier onto Roach.

Jaskier flushed as he was pushed onto the horse and then the large and strong body was behind him. Geralt grabbed the reins and Jaskier leaned against his friend as Geralt steered Roach onto the footpath and they headed back towards the village so Geralt could collect his coin and Jaskier could get a much needed and much deserved bath.

~ ~ ~

Geralt collected the coin with gratitude and asked for a night’s stay in the inn. They obliged and a hot bath was drawn for them. “Get in the tub.” Geralt murmured lowly as Jaskier nodded and started to strip the bloodied clothes off and left them in a heap on the floor. Geralt was removing his dirty armor as well. Jaskier was soon naked and sitting in the hot water. He groaned softly as his muscles relaxed, “I never knew holding a sword was so.. Strenuous!”

“You used it for all of five minutes,” he grumbled faintly as he stripped to being naked before he slowly climbed into the bathtub as well thanking any god listening that it was big enough for the two. Jaskier was humming as he started to scrub the grime and blood off his body.

“Yes, well you are used to holding it. I don’t have the strength and muscles like you do. I will admit that I can now appreciate said muscles so much more!” Geralt rolled his eyes as he started to scrub grime off. The lovely scent of chamomile drifting from the soap that Jaskier was using. It was a scent he associated with Jaskier and it was just amazing. 

Jaskier moved closer and started to rub the chamomile on Geralt humming. Geralt tensed but then relaxed against the ministrations as he sighed a bit. “That’s it. You deserve this.” Jaskier soothed happily as he cleaned the witcher lightly.

“I deserve it?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and almost laughed as he grabbed the soap and easily manhandled Jaskier so he was facing away from him. Geralt started to wash the bard’s back gently and ran the soap down before he stopped at Jaskier’s lower back. “You actually used a sword and saved me.” Geralt murmured gently as he toyed with his friend’s lower back.

Jaskier groaned and leaned against the ministrations as he felt himself slowly growing hard in the water, “W-well what are friends for?” He asked gently as he felt strong thumbs working the tight muscles loose. Geralt took a long sniff and felt his own stomach tighten. That was the distinct smell of arousal upon Jaskier. 

Geralt just hoped he did not misread these signals as his fingers dipped lower. When Jaskier raised his hips up as Geralt’s fingers slipped into his ass crack and slowly lower as he started to massage that small round rose bud. Jaskier threw his head back and gasped with a happy little moan as Geralt bit his own lip and groaned as well. 

The witcher pushed Jaskier away ever so slightly which confused Jaskier as the man had climbed out of the tub in a hurry. “Geralt?” Jaskier asked confused as he turned to watch as Geralt almost slid to his naked knees and started to fight with his pack cursing. Potions, oils, salves, and the like were tossed about on the floor until Geralt finally grasped a clear vial with thick looking oil. He clambered up and moved back to the tub. Jaskier relaxed seeing he wasn’t being left all alone in the tub.

“Relax.” Geralt murmured as they got back into position and he uncorked it letting the oil run down his friend’s crack as it pooled. Jaskier groaned faintly as he felt a thumb massaging to loosen him. Once Geralt felt he was relaxed, a finger slowly pressed in. Jaskier gasped and tightened but Geralt shushed him, “relax, if you don’t this will hurt. I rather not hurt you…” Jaskier nodded and worried his lip as he tried to relax.

“I… this is a new sensation,” he murmured faintly as he tried to relax against the finger that was penetrating him. Geralt hummed lightly but kept it steady as Jaskier worked through the emotions.

“Are you…” Geralt finally asked as he pulled his finger out. “Have you never had sex with another man?” He asked curiously and Jaskier was bright red,

“No. I have had plenty of sex with women but never a man.” Jaskier admitted quietly as he looked back at Geralt, “have you?” He asked and Geralt snorted,

“What do you think boys in Kaer Morhen do to pass the time?” He questioned lightly as he rubbed circles on Jaskier’s hips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Geralt asked gently.

“I wouldn’t let you stick your finger in my ass if I wasn’t.” Jaskier stated softly as he pressed his ass back against Geralt who groaned softly. 

“Bed, now.” He hissed and Jaskier scrambled out happily as he grabbed a towel to hastily dry off before he was on the bed. Jaskier laid on his stomach and happily pushed his butt up in the air as Geralt was much more sedative about his movements. He dried off slowly and picked up the small vial of the thick and smooth oil. He dropped the towel at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled on as Jaskier made a keening noise as he felt Geralt’s rough hands on his buttocks.

“You are beautiful,” Geralt breathed softly as he kneaded the round geeks. Jaskier whimpered and arched against the rough treatment before Geralt was between his legs and smelling. Jaskier felt his cheeks turn bright red as he felt a tongue upon his hole.

“Oh..OH!” He cried and moaned as he felt a tongue slip in and Geralt started to lap happily. “I never knew you could do this to a man. Is this what a woman feels like when you go down on her?” He was rambling and asking as Geralt rolled his eyes as he kept lapping and sucking at his hole. “Oh, Geralt this feels so good.” Jaskier groaned as Geralt smacked his ass lightly and pulled away,

“If you don’t stop talking I will stuff my cock in your throat,” Geralt grumbled against his ass cheeks as Jaskier flushed,  
“Sorry, sorry.” He murmured faintly and grinned back at Geralt who rolled golden eyes and went back to lapping at Jaskier. Jaskier moaned and muffled the moans in his arm as he wiggled his hips against Geralt’s rough mouth. 

When Geralt felt he was ready, he pulled away and sat up. His fingers grasped the vial and he slowly put some on his fingers as he pressed one finger into Jaskier’s bottom. Jaskier tensed but with the kisses trailing along his tailbone and buttocks he relaxed quickly enough to allow Geralt to move said finger. He groaned loudly and pressed back as the finger started to feel much better. It wasn’t some strange intrusion and there was no pain. No, this was pure pleasure. His cock bobbed below him as he thrust back against the finger.

Geralt slowly pressed in another finger and Jaskier tensed and moaned loudly as he arched up, “oh, oh that is good.. So good.” Jaskier mumbled and then pushed his mouth against the bed again so he didn’t keep blabbering like an idiot. Geralt kissed his hip gently as he pressed in a third and slowly turned them until they were rubbing that little nub on the inside.

Jaskier felt his cock throb and he cried out loudly as Geralt massaged that spot. “Geralt… Geralt please more oh god I can’t handle this,” he was panting loudly as Geralt hummed gently against his hip as he kept up the ministrations. His fingers thrust in and out and twisted until Jaskier was rolling his hips and he keened loudly as he arched up,

“I’m going to cum, oh god I am going to cum!” He cried loudly and his cock throbbed before he orgasmed. Geralt worked and milked his prostate as Jaskier came untouched as he smirked down at the pulsing cock as it dribbled onto the bed sheets below them. Once his cock stopped pulsing, he pulled his fingers out and Jaskier fell limply onto his own spend and sighed softly as he smiled a bit. Geralt patted his hip lightly and settled next to him, his own cock still hard and bobbing.

“Oh.. I could.. Help?” He asked curiously eyeing the thick piece of meat as he licked his lips, “maybe my mouth? Or you could take my ass?” Geralt shook his head gently. 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He said softly and relaxed against the bed.

“Well, I never leave my partners unsatisfied! It is the least I can do,” he stated gently and flopped onto his side as he gripped his cock and started to rub it gently. Geralt groaned softly. Geralt slowly put his own hand over Jaskier’s hand and started to help him rub and grip just the way he liked it. 

Jaskier was surprised that Geralt didn’t actually like it rough and hard like he thought. No, he actually just liked a little bit of pressure as Jaskier stroked up and down. Geralt helped move his hand so Jaskier did the twist at the top that he enjoyed.

When Geralt felt he got it down, he let go and Jaskier went to work. Geralt grunted and groaned softly as Jaskier moved his hand up and down quickly. Jaskier opened his mouth to talk but stopped because he didn’t want to ruin this beautiful moment. A hand came up and rubbed the back of Jaskier’s neck gently as he moaned softly.

Jaskier slowly pressed closer and he took the tip into his mouth as moaned gently and sighed happily as he started to suck. His hand faltered but he tried to keep it up as he moaned. Geralt put a gentle and guiding hand on his head and helped him with the movements until he was more confident. Of course, this was Jaskier’s first time sucking a cock after all.

Geralt rolled his hips and let his head fall back as he groaned loudly and felt his cock pulse as he got closer and closer. “Jask.. Jask..” he warned softly, “I’m going to cum…” Jaskier just moaned and kept up the ministrations until Geralt felt himself pulse one last time. He pulled Jaskier off and fisted himself until he grunted and felt his orgasm wash over him. Cum dribbled out and over his hand a few spurts hit Jaskier on the chin as he watched curiously.

“Oh… wow.” He murmured and used a finger to scoop up some of the semen and licked his finger. He made a face at the bitter twang but he could get used to the taste. Geralt grunted and pulled Jaskier up and to his chest,

“You don’t have to automatically be a cum eater.” He said softly, “I know the taste isn’t the best.” Jaskier shrugged and leaned against the hard chest,

“I’ll get used to it. Not that bad of a taste,” he chirped and Geralt chuckled,

“Sleep, now.” Jaskier was not going to argue that and slowly closed his eyes to sleep against the hard chest. Geralt to felt himself drift off just happy to be next to Jaskier in this way.


End file.
